


No Happy Ending

by Ayabelle (lea_hazel)



Category: Collar of the Damned, Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fanmix, Love/Hate, Murder Ballad, Transcribed, YouTube Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/Ayabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who gets a happy ending, and who doesn't. A mix for Winter Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Happy Ending

## 

  1. **Happy Ending**  - Mika. 
  2. **One Step Too Far**  - Faithless feat. Dido. 
  3. **Everybody’s Changing**  - Lily Allen. 
  4. **I Go to Sleep**  - The Pretenders. 
  5. **XXXO**  - M.I.A. 
  6. **Jews for Jesus Blues**  - Clem Snide. 
  7. **Animal Instinct**  - The Cranberries. 
  8. **Where the Wild Roses Grow**  - Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue. 
  9. **Irreplacable**  - Beyonce. 



Listen on  ~~8tracks~~ , [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?list=PLYJAI0xhaY7-S1h40IdI_PGfWPNIAFGJV). 


End file.
